Reiji vs Ryuga
by XxFlame-GirlxX
Summary: What would happen if Ryuga didn't kill Doji until after his battle with Kyoya and he put him up againdt Reiji as punishment for his defeat against Ginga? Read and find out!


**Me: HELLO! **

**Ginga: HI!**

**Me: This is if Ryuga didn't kill Doji before he battled Kyoya, this is if he killed him after. Kenta, Hyoma, and Phoenix beat Doji during Ryuga and Kyoya's battle. I don't know where Ginga was. This happens before Ryuga vs Kyoya. READ THE DISCLAIMER GINGA!**

**Ginga: She doesn't own anything except for the story!**

**Me: NOW ENJOY!**

Reiji was ready to face the consequences for losing to Ginga. His power would become food for the Dragon Emperor. He was in Doji's office now and to tell the truth, he was a bit afraid of Ryuga.

"So Reiji, I see you've failed to defeat Ginga in the semi-final. No matter, we still have Ryuga, but you are still needed to further his power. You are a strong blader so your power will be useful," Doji said.

The next thing Reiji knew, he was battling the L-Drago user.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" the 2 blader yelled, sending their beys out. They both hit clashed over and over again. It looked equal, but Reiji knew Ryuga wasn't using his full strength.

"Dark move! Serpent Venom Strike!" Reiji said. The move had a direct hit.

Ryuga laughed. "Is that all you got? Pathetic! Now I'll show you what real power is! Dark move! Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" Ryuga blasted the energy at L-Drago and then it hit Serpent.

Reiji's bey started cracking and parts of it were flying off. "Serpent! Crush him and his bey!" he ordered.

"I would have never guessed you could be this foolish Reiji. You are no match for Ryuga. I thought you would know this by now," Doji said.

"I would end this, but it's fun to watch you squirm! L-Drago, crush him!" Ryuga laughed. His bey slammed into Serpent, breaking more pieces off. The Dragon Emperor wanted to make him crack. From the very beginning, Ryuga didn't like Reiji because he was the strongest blader at the Dark Nebula other than himself. He wanted to be the strongest and stay the strongest.

"Doji, did you plan to do this to me all along? Was my power supposed to be food for Ryuga this whole time?" Reiji asked.

"You finally caught on, but it's far too late. All the power you gained from your services here at the Dark Nebula was so Ryuga could become stronger," Doji explained.

Reiji looked back at the stadium to see Serpent was wobbling. L-Drago continued to break off parts of Poison Serpent. "S-Serpent?"

"You're so weak! How did you even make it into the Dark Nebula!" the L-Drago user laughed.

The Serpent user was now shaking. Was this how he made the other bladders feel when he crushed their beys? Reiji always found pleasure in bringing fear into the hearts of his opponents, but was this how it felt?

"How are you the 2nd best here? Doji, we need to get stronger members! Am I the only good blader here?" Ryuga joked.

"Serpent Venom Strike!"Reiji yelled. The same thing happened as before, it didn't do a thing to L-Drago. He looked down at his bey and it was barely able to spin. He had no shot in winning. All Reiji wanted to do now is crawl back into his quiet basement and pretend this never happened. Suddenly, Serpent's rotation slowed even more. "S-Serpent?" A big part of it broke off.

"Looks like you're done for, Mizuchi! Pathetic!"the Dragon Emperor laughed sadistically.

Reiji could feel himself breaking down. He couldn't take his 1st and only bey he ever had got ripped apart before his eyes. He couldn't do anything about it, either. "Serpent!"

"I think it's about time you end this Ryuga," Doji said.

"This was a waste of my time! L-Drago, finsish this!" Ryuga said. L-Drago hit Serpent and it fell out of the stadium and there was a big explosion.

"Serpent!"Reiji yelled. The explosion caused him to fly back and hit the wall. Poison Serpent fell by him, and then broke in half. He put his hand on his bey.

"Like I, said a waste of time!" L-Drago went back to Ryuga and he walked to participate in his semi-final match. Doji heard a huge explosion and went to check what it was.

_Ginga ,please beat Ryuga, _Reiji thought. He was left there in pain with all the other Dark Nebula members. He smiled and passed out.

**Me: DONE! Hope you enjoyed! This would make sense in the anime, too. They never did show what happened to Reiji. I wonder…**

**Ginga: If I was Reiji, I would ask the heroic and handsome Ginga Hagane to beat Ryuga.**

**Reiji: No one cares what you'd do, Ginga.**

**Ginga: That's what you think!**

**Reiji: No, that's what everyone thinks.**

**Ginga: WHATEVER! Review!**


End file.
